Lithuania, Suicidal State
by AnimeFandomFour
Summary: Of all three Baltic States that serve Russia, Lithuania is the one to take all the blame, responsibility, beatings and punishment. Russia is extremely harsh and cruel towards him. Whenever Estonia and/or Latvia does/do something wrong, the blame is immediately shifted to Lithuania, because "he is the oldest and should have more maturity, responsibility and control over the younger
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey, Aka here with my lovely Lithuania at my side for a tragic story revolving around him. He's currently asleep, unfortunately, and can't make a note on what he thinks about the story plot (tee-hee, I may or may not have drugged him with lithium and/or Valium… tee-hee). Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Wish I did, though.

Chapter 1: Just Blame It All On Lithuania

"LITHUANIA!"

Lithuania almost screamed when he heard Russia angrily yell his name. He had gotten a huge fright from it. Liet had been sitting in the living room, fixing the pillows and cushions of the couch.

"TORIS LAURINAITIS, GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS IN HERE! NOW!"

Lithuania flinched. He had never heard Russia so angry before. What could have possibly happened this time?

"C-coming, Mr. Russia!" Lithuania called, so that Russia wouldn't think he was ignoring him. He ran from the living room into Russia's bedroom.

"Y-ye-yes, Mr. R-Russ-OW!" Lithuania just entered the room to receive a sharp, powerful smack across the face.

Russia towered over the smaller Nation. "Why the hell didn't you come earlier!?" he demanded, slamming his fist into the wall, "you know I needed you!"

"I-I'm so s-sor-sorry, M-Mr. Russia…" Lithuania apologized shakily, "b-but I w-was on th-the o-oth-other s-side o-of the building…"

"I don't give a goddamn rat's ass, Toris," Russia growled, "where the hell are Estonia and Latvia!?"

"Ou-outs-side…" Lithuania whimpered, "I d-don't know w-what they're d-doing, though…"

"Fuck that shit," Russia growled, "ESTONIA! LATVIA! IN HERE NOW!"

"Y-y-yes, Mr. Russia?" Latvia's voice stammered as he and Estonia rushed into the room.

"See, Lithuania?" Russia jeered, "how much faster they come than you do when called."

Lithuania whimpered as Russia bent down and placed one of his gloves hands on his paining cheek. Already, a big, dark bruise was forming.

"W-was the-there something you needed, M-Mr. Russ-Russia?" Estonia almost couldn't get the words out.

"I want to know who the hell broke my goddamn bed, THAT'S WHAT!" Russia yelled.

"U-u-um…" Latvia stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Russia… i-i-it was m-me… I-I wa-was cl-cleaning up one d-day whe-when it ju-just co-co-collapsed…"

"Oh, it did, did it?" Russia smirked.

He stood up straight again, appearing as though he was about to walk away. But the he whipped around again for another sharp, strong slap across Lithuania's face; and on the same bruised cheek. Lithuania cried out from pain.

"Liet, my young little bastard," Russia bent down once more and firmly gripped Lithuania's jaws. He began squeezing then. "This would all be your fault. You need to take more control and responsibility over your younger brothers. Understand, Da?"

Lithuania painfully nodded his head.

"Good. Go do something with yourself. I don't care what, just get the hell out of my face."

Lithuania nodded and ran out of the room, charging into his own quarters. He was almost blinded by tears. When he reached his bedroom door, which was open, he ran in and threw himself onto his bed, sobbing hysterically into his pillow.

"Liet?"

Lithuania felt someone sit next to him. That someone leaned onto his back as if to hug him from behind.

"It's okay, Lithuania…"

Lithuania heard Estonia's voice next to his ears. He also felt a hand brush a bit of long hair away from his face.

"Lithuania?" This time Liet heard Latvia's voice.

"Hey, we're sorry for getting you into trouble…" Estonia whispered to his sobbing older brother.

"Yeah…" Latvia murmured to him, "I'm soooo sorry for that… I didn't mean for it to go that way… I seriously didn't break the bed on purpose, either…"

Lithuania refused to lift his head. He hoped the pillow would suffocate him and he would die. He didn't want to live with Russia anymore. But if he returned to Poland, it'd be sex and cross-dressing every single night. He didn't really like cross-dressing OR sex. The thought of Poland's dick screwing him through and over unnerved him and REALLY upset him.

"Hey, so you want some food or something?" Estonia asked, "Russia told us we have a free day, as long as we don't ruin anything today. Latvia and I can get you anything. You won't even have to leave bed."

Lithuania attempted to slowly push himself up. Estonia carefully and gently helped him up, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Oh, my God, Toris, your cheek…" Estonia gasped, "your cheek is almost BLACK from bruising…"

"And your face is so red… and your eyes are swollen like hell…" Latvia added, "you okay, Liet?"

Lithuania was shaking as Estonia pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, Liet…" Estonia whispered, rocking Lithuania in a back-and-forth manner as the 19 year-old Nation did nothing but sob and sob.

Latvia stood up and shut the door. He then returned to the bed and say down, joining the hug. Lithuania was breaking down, and he was slowly going into hysteria. How could Russia be so cruel? Did the Nation even realize what he'd done? Lithuania found himself struggling to breathe, gasping with each attempt to take in oxygen.

"Is he hyperventilating!?" Estonia gasped, "Christ Almighty, I think he needs air!"

"Meaning?" Latvia asked.

"Jesus, Latvia, he can't breathe!"

Lithuania was, in fact, almost choking on his tears. But he completely ignored Estonia and Latvia's attempts to help him breathe easier.

"Estonia, do you know CPR!?"

"I… hang on, yes, I do! Crap, this is going to feel so weird doing mouth to mouth with my own broth–"

"JUST DO IT!"

Estonia sighed. When Latvia moved out of the way, he laid Lithuania down on his back. The older Nation was beginning to cough from lack of air.

"Hurry up, Estonia!" Latvia cried.

Estonia took in a deep breathe and place his lips onto Lithuania's, blowing air down the latter's throat. He kept doing so, all the while between them he place his ear to Liet's mouth to see if he was doing alright. When a positive response was received, Estonia placed his hands onto Lithuania's chest and began repeatedly pushing down with great force to pump the air through. After several times, Liet began coughing and his eyes, which were closed, reopened, though they were still flooded with hurt, pain, sorrow and tears.

"Oh, my GOD, Lithuania, you had is worried," Estonia whispered as he helped Lithuania sit back up. Estonia pulled Lithuania's head into his chest, holding him in an embrace.

Lithuania just stayed there, even as Latvia leaned on his back and hugged him as well. Liet could only let himself sink away into internal darkness and depression as he was willingly swallowed up into a black void.


	2. Chapter 2: Beaten And Nearly Violated

Chapter 2: Beaten and Nearly Violated

Author's Note

Hello! I hope you readers are liking this fanfic so far ^_^ I got a review from Amy Kitty Katz saying that Russia was a bit OOC. Well guess what? I intended it to be that way. There's something I was planning to stick in that will most likely make Liet flip shit when he finds out I'm writing this (yes. I have Hetalia characters that sometimes won't shut up in my head. Ao does too, but hers NEVER shut up XD). Yes, Poland will come in and kick Russia's ass. Eventually. But that is an entirely different chapter for an entirely different time. In the later chapters, there's gonna be rape, and sex, and more rape, and more sex… oh, and some rape, not to mention the sex, AND CROSSDRESSING!

ENJOY!

Lithuania: *dazed* Aka-chan, did you drug me last chapter…?

… please don't tell Russia, Liet…

Lithuania was sitting on his bed, face buried into his legs, hugging his knees and rocking himself back and forth. He could hardly bear to even think about the events that had come to pass three days ago. The bruise hadn't lightened at all, and he was still quite in shock from the sudden respiratory problems and Russia's behaviour towards him. He kept his door locked, and he hadn't eaten since that day. Lithuania was shaking and he was emotionally broken. He was almost completely numb to everything. The silence that came from Lithuania was darkening, deafening and almost deadly.

But one day…

Knock, knock!

"Lithuania? Can I come in?"

Lithuania looked up slightly, just barely peeking his eyes up to look at the door.

"It's me, Latvia!"

Lithuania remained silent, burying his face back into his knees. He sighed shakily and continued rocking himself.

"You have a visitor!"

Latvia still failed utterly to attain Lithuania's attention.

"It's America!"

This time, the 15 year-old Nation caught Liet's interest. He looked up a little more.

"Can he come in?"

Lithuania let out a small "mm-hmm…".

"Can you unlock the–oh, hold up… I have a key…"

The door clicked unlocked, and Latvia opened the door for America. America entered the room, and Latvia closed the door.

"Hey, Liet, you want the door locked up again?"

Lithuania nodded quietly, and America did so. The blond Nation then proceeded to sit down on the bed next to the brunette.

"Estonia wanted me to come talk to you," America said, "he told me about what Russia did to you… I can still see the bruise really clearly… I got really worried when he told me, so I rushed over. You doing okay, Liet?"

Lithuania only shifted slightly, and America put his arms around him, pulling the brunette closer. Lithuania, unable to control his emotions, began once again sobbing hysterically into America. The blond comforted the broken Nation the best he could.

"It's okay…" he whispered, stroking the back of Lithuania's hair, "it's just the way Russia is. I'm sure he doesn't really mean to abuse you like this…"

Lithuania continued sobbing as if his favourite thing in history had been completely eradicated; as if it had never existed. He didn't care about what America said; Russia was just plain cruel. There was no ifs, ands or buts about it. He just plain hated Lithuania.

"LITHUANIA!"

Lithuania jumped a little from fright.

"I guess Russia… wants you…" America muttered, "wait, why do you even put up with this? I mean, you're an individual; an independent Nation! You shouldn't be stuck under Russia's roof if it doesn't offer you what you deserve."

Lithuania just pushed away, stood up and unlocked the door. He wiped his face so as to make it look like he wasn't crying that hard. Liet walked down the hall and into Russia's bedroom, leaving America in there to wonder why the brunette wouldn't put a stop to something so severe.

"TORIS LAURINAI–"

"Yes, Mr. Russia?" Lithuania creaked the door open a little. "Do you need something, Mr. Russia?"

"Yes, now get your skinny white ass in here before I have to drag it in here!" Russia yelled.

Lithuania entered the room.

"Shut the door."

Lithuania did so.

"Lock it."

"Why–"

"LOCK IT!"

Lithuania whimpered and did so.

"Come here."

Lithuania shyly walked over to Russia, who was sitting on his new bed that he bought two days ago (since little Latvia broke his old one…). Russia stood up. Before Lithuania realized anything, he felt a gloved fist smash into his jaw. A scream escaped the smaller Nation's dry, cracked lips as his head and body made contact with the floor. Liet felt something grab the collar of his shirt and launch him onto the bed. Russia smirked as he saw the waterfalls cascading down the younger Nation's face. The older male reached down to Lithuania's vital regions, slowly teasing him through his pants. Lithuania moaned, then shrieked when Russia brought his fist down onto his area. The older male pulled Lithuania's shirt up so that he could see his nipples. Russia smiled and began teasing them a little, then started sucking softly on his left nipple.

"Mr.… Mr. Russia, stop… stop, please, you're torturing me…" Lithuania was moaning lewdly.

"I know, Da… this is your punishment for the other day…"

Russia then bit really hard on Lithuania's nipple, making him shriek at a frequency almost too high for humans to stand. Liet was panting hard, and with every quick rise in his chest Russia would see his ribs almost poking out. Russia smiled in an evilly twisted manner, and continued teasing Lithuania now painfully brick-hard erection through his pants.

"You enjoy that, don't you, Da?" he snickered.

Lithuania was still panting and moaning lewdly, but the moans were getting louder and louder. "Please… I beg… I beg you… stop…"

"… never…"

Russia was just about to tear off Liet's pants when suddenly a crashing noise was heard. America was standing there, with Estonia and Latvia behind him. America had kicked the door open.

"Russia, what is the meaning of this!?" the blond demanded, "why the hell would you do this!?"

"Because Lithuania," Russia replied cruelly, "is my property."

"Well, tough," America snapped, "cuz I don't see the names 'Russia' or 'Ivan Braginski' anywhere on him!"

"I don't see 'America' or 'Poland' or 'Estonia' or 'Latvia' or 'Banana-Assed Rabbit' on him either!" Russia huffed, "Lithuania is mine, I'M the one with custody over him."

"Treat him like shit, you'll lose that custody over all three of the Baltic States pretty damn quickly!"

Russia sighed. "FINE. You win. But ONLY for this round." He stood up and walked out of the room, out of the house.

"Christ Almighty, Lithuania!" America gasped, running over to the brunette, "are you okay!?"

Lithuania's eyes were squinted shut from the throbbing pain in his vital regions. He needed pleasure. And he needed it soon. There was no other painless way to deal with an erection like this.

"Just leave me… j-just leave me alone…"

America shook his head. "No, you need help right now. Now tell me. Are you okay?"

"Yes, now leave me the hell alone!"

"America," Estonia said, "I think we should give him some alone time…"

Lithuania gasped lightly, and a little shakily. Even without Russia, or anyone touching his vital regions, a throbbing erection continued to pound against him. It hurt so much.

America sighed. "Fine. I'll give you two hours on your own."

America, Latvia and Estonia silently, yet worriedly left the room. Lithuania tore his pants and boxers down, fully exposing his penis. He began rubbing up and down at a fast pace, letting out a relieved sigh at the feeling of sexual relief. He had never masturbated before, until now. Russia had done this on purpose; to ruin Lithuania's innocence. Lithuania moaned quietly, yet lewdly when he released all over the bed. Nothing but relief flowed all through Liet's body.

"Oh, my GOD, that feels so much better…" he moaned quietly.

"Liet?"

Lithuania gasped. He had gotten yet another fright.

"I heard moaning in there… are you okay?" The voice was America's.

Lithuania stayed silent. He didn't want America to know what he felt while they had come in with Russia still on top of him. Tears began pouring down once again. Liet was shaking more than a leaf at that moment.

"Liet?"

No reply.

"Lithuania?"

America knocked on the door. "Look, I know I gave you two hours, but I'm really worried about you… even if it wasn't even five minutes…"

Still no response from Lithuania.

Liet heard America sigh. "Okay… I'll check in on you later…"

Lithuania pulled his clothing back on. He then stood up, feeling an overwhelming dizziness invading his head. Liet stripped the sheets off the bed and threw them into a laundry hamper. He lay back down, curling into a little ball. Feeling exhausted and wasted on energy, he slowly drifted into a long, dark, deep slumber that he wished could last for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip To The Hospital

Author's Note

Feeling SUPER depressed right now because on I accidentally flipped shit because my RP partner disconnected and I kinda got a bit worried. So people started bitching and me and, Aka being Aka, I bitched back. They started calling me cunt, attention whore, and they said nobody cares about what I think about myself. I know they're right, too. They basically took over my whole RP after my partner left and they ganged up on me. I apologized like three times (I am a true Baltic…) but they didn't forgive me. I almost threw up after I finally managed to pull myself away from them. So enjoy this next chapter.

"Lithuania…"

"Try shaking him, America."

"Okay… hey, Liet, dude. Wake up, man…"

"I… I don't… want to…"

"Wake up, Lithuania. You've been out for fifty-six hours."

Lithuania felt a hand resting on his side.

"Come on, Liet…" America leaned over him, resting his chin on the side of Lithuania's shoulder. "You've been asleep for over two days now. Get up."

Lithuania shifted slightly, then felt a sharp pain in his ribs. The pain cause him to cry out.

"Lithuania, are you okay?" Estonia asked as America moved his head off of Liet.

Lithuania didn't reply. He only gripped his ribs tightly, almost freaking out from pain. He also pushed his other hand into his vital regions. The pain was still extremely powerful from when Russia had so cruelly and forcefully punched him down there.

"Liet?" America asked, moving his hand down to Lithuania's hip. "You feeling okay?"

Lithuania squeezed his eyes shut. Russia never hit him in the ribs, or did anything to hurt him there. Where was this pain coming from? Lithuania was curled up in a tight ball, hyperventilating from a torturous hurting.

"Lithuania?" Latvia was next to America, and he moved Liet's hair out of his face. "Oh, my God… the bruises…"

Lithuania stayed in the fetal position. His whole body shook, and he was unable to control the tears that began crashing down like the Niagara Falls.

Estonia, who was behind America and Latvia, walked up to them. "I'm starting to think we should take him to the hospital…"

America sighed and nodded. "When he's better, I'm taking him to get psychiatric help…"

Lithuania's eyes shot open and he let out a shrill scream. The unusual pain was almost killing him. He felt himself enveloped with nothing but hurt, and terror, and the desire to die.

"Oh, my God…" America muttered, "it might be an internal problem… we need to get him to the hospital!"

Lithuania's eyes were about to shut again, but he had just enough time to see a dark, crimson liquid slowly flowing out of his body. Lithuania tightened his grip on his ribs, only to feel a gash in his ribs. He let out another scream; this one more agonized than the first.

"Liet, what's wrong!?" America turned Lithuania onto his back and gasped.

"Oh… my… God…" Estonia whispered.

There was a large pool of blood across Lithuania's chest.

"What the hell happened!?" America demanded, "…hang on… Liet, did you do this?"

Lithuania shook his head. There was no way he could have done it. He was asleep the whole time!

America pushed his arms underneath Lithuania's body and picked him up in bridal position.

"There's no way I'm going to let you die, that's for sure," he said, "we're going to the hospital!"

Lithuania's breath was almost panicked as the pain from the mysterious gash and the dizziness from the hyperventilation swooshed through him. His eyes began to close as he faded in and out of consciousness. He could feel America running at an extreme pace to rush him to the hospital. Lithuania felt nothing but a lightheaded sensation as he finally passed out.

"Is he going to make it!?"

"Well… the cut is pretty deep… and it punctured his lung…"

"HE'S MY BROTHER! He has to make it!"

"Latvia, calm down…"

"NO, Estonia! Liet's gonna die!"

America ignored Latvia as he kept screaming at Estonia that Lithuania was going to die.

The brunette Nation was lying in a hospital bed, and breathing for him was a difficult struggle even with the oxygen mask. He would often whip his head in one direction, chest shaking with each painful rise and fall. His eyes were squinted shut and tightly. The bruise that was on his cheek was still very dark, and another was formed just underneath it; the two marks were connected to each other.

/I don't understand how Russia can live with himself/ America thought, /treating poor Lithuania like this… Liet's in a coma… and Russia caused this…/

"Doctor!"

"Wha–"

A nurse ran into the room, waving printed copies of an X-Ray taken earlier that day.

"What is it?"

The nurse whispered something into the doctor's ear. The doctor nodded, gasped lightly, and then nodded again.

"What is it!?" Latvia demanded, still raving about Lithuania's certain death.

"Surgery," the doctor replied.

"…what about surgery?" Estonia asked.

"Lithuania needs surgery on his lung," the doctor explained, "the nurse just told me that the X-Ray showed a sharp piece of obsidian lodged deeply into the organ. We'll have to perform pulmonary surgery to get it out. Of course, there is something that I–"

"You hear that!?" Latvia became excited, "he's going to make it!"

"Mr. Latvia, there's a slight pro–"

"Lithuania's gonna survive!"

"LATVIA!" America snapped, "JESUS CHRIST, dude, the doc's got something important to say, so shut up!"

"…" came the desired reply from Latvia.

"Thank you," American huffed, "continue, doctor."

The doctor nodded. "There is a big problem if we do go through with the surgery. Lithuania's chances of surviving the surgery are below fifty percent…"

"What are his chances of living to see another day?" Estonia asked.

"Twenty-five percent," the doctor replied, "and his chances of surviving without pulmonary surgery are zero. So, there's a seventy-five percent chance we'll lose the boy."

"Do the surgery," America ordered, "if he doesn't survive, Russia'll have the world at complete war, in which he'll have all the other Nations at his mercy."

"I thought Russia hated Lithuania…?" Estonia cocked his head to the side, "because he treats him like–"

"Treats him like a goddamn piece of shit," America interrupted, "and I assure you now Lithuania is anything but that."

"…very well," the doctor said, "but I don't know how long we'll be working on him."

Thirteen hours passed, though they felt like one eternity each.

Latvia was sobbing into Estonia, who was doing everything he could to comfort him while trying not to lose hope himself.

America was hugging his knees, holding back tears and the dreadful thoughts of Lithuania's almost unavoidable death.

"What… what if Liet… d-doesn't make it?" Latvia sniffled, "w-what if we l-lose him?"

"I…" Estonia replied solemnly, "I don't… I don't know…"

"Guys, try to think positive…" America forced a half-smile, "at least he has a chance to survive at all, right?"

Latvia continued his weeping. Estonia was biting his lip. America held his head in his hands. The three stayed in a completely silent vigil while they let depression and fear get the better of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Russia Finds Out

Author's Note

I still feel awful about the other day on . Here and there I get a nauseous feeling that makes me want to vomit my lungs out and kill myself. But my RP partner, Salvador, defended me. I recommended to my partner that she should read this. And if you're reading this now, Sal, THANK YOU FOR STANDING UP FOR ME! I dedicate this chapter to you! Enjoy!

"Latvia? Estonia? Lithuania?" Russia slammed the front door open, "where the hell are you three!?"

Silence. Russia walked through the halls, calling the names of the Baltic States. After fifteen minutes, he gave up with a huff and returned to his bedroom.

"I can't believe they left…" he muttered, "they wouldn't survive out there without–huh? What the hell is–oh, Jesus Christ, no!"

Russia ran over to his bed to see a crimson liquid that had dried into the mattress. He put his nose to it and subtly sniffed it.

"… this is… Lithuania's blood… did he seriously try and kill himself?" Russia muttered to himself, "… how pathetic. But if he's dead, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill someone. He's mine, and only I'm allowed to break him."

Russia bolted downstairs to the phone and slammed in the numbers for America's cellphone.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now…"

"WHERE THE HELL IS LITHUANIA!?"

"…dude, calm down… wait, Russia!?"

"NO, it's Rebecca Black coming to eat your hippos! Where the fuck is my Lithuania!?"

"In the hospital… why? I thought you hated him."

"Shut up, Al. He's my property, and I want him back this instant!"

"Well I'm sorry, but he's undergoing surgery right now. He has a shard of obsidian stuck in his lung…"

"Why does he do this to himself? It's so pathetic that he wants to kill himself."

"He didn't do this. I was thinking YOU did it while he was sleeping…"

"Why the fuck would I do that!?"

"Because you're a sadistic bastard, bro. We all know that."

"SHUT UP! I want Lithuania back by tomorrow, OR ELSE! And I'm coming over there RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine, but don't make a scene."

Click!

Russia hung up the phone. He tore a metal pipe out of the wall in a rage and made his way to the hospital.

Latvia had fallen asleep while crying, and Estonia fell asleep as well. America couldn't fall asleep. He was too worried about Lithuania to sleep. He hugged his knees and was slowly rocking himself back and forth in the corner of the room. Tears were beginning to spill from his eyes. Suddenly America felt a hand grab his hair and slam his head against the wall.

"Where is Lithuania?" A pair of winter-cold violet eyes glared frozenly into America's own empty blue eyes. "Where is my little toy?"

"I told you he was going through surgery, Russia…" America replied solemnly, "you'll have to wait until they're done."

Russia huffed. "Anything else IMPORTANT for me to know?"

America sighed and hugged his knees tighter when Russia let go of his hair. More tears fell from America's eyes as Russia looked at him with an I'm-probably-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-start- talking kind of facial expression.

"Lithuania… Lithuania only has… a twenty-five percent chance of surviving…"

"WHAT!?" Russia grabbed America by the jacket collar, yanked him to his feet and pinned him to the wall. "You can't be fucking serious!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Russia," America replied sadly, "you're just going to have to wait until Liet comes out of ER. If he even survi–"

"SHUT UP!" Russia launched America across the room. America's back hit the wall and he cried out. The blond Nation flopped weakly onto the floor below him.

"What's going… M-Mr. R-Russia!?" Estonia and Latvia had woken upon hearing America's cry.

"America!" Latvia gasped when he saw America on the floor.

"I'm okay…" America managed to push himself up so the he was on his knees, "Russia, I don't see why you're so pissed off that Lithuania's in the hospital. You're the one who landed him here."

Russia's face changed from I'm-going-to-kill-you to now-I'm-going-to-kill-you-three-times-in-a-row. "I already told you, America, I didn't do anything to Liet…"

America huffed. "You DIDN'T tell me you didn't do it. You only asked why the fuck you would do it. And I said–"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Russia threw his pipe at America, who dodged the item and stood up.

America sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" he demanded, "you've lost it, Russia!"

Russia huffed. "I wasn't the one who tried to take Lithuania away."

"I wasn't the one who tried to rape him."

Russia sighed. He walked over toward America and bent down, picking up his pipe. He hoisted said object onto his shoulder and glared down at America with stone-cold, empty violet eyes.

"I want him back by tomorrow. If not, Estonia and Latvia will pay the price," he threatened, "and this is NOT an empty threat. I will do it, you know I'm not afraid to hurt them."

America looked away, tears still burning slightly in his eyes. He had a choice to make: rush Lithuania's recovery–in which doing so could severely hurt him even more–or risk Estonia and Latvia's safety for Lithuania's sake. This decision was damn impossible. Heroes weren't supposed to have to decide something like this! How could Russia be so cruel!? And dragging Estonia and Latvia into a situation that doesn't even have anything to do with them!

"I'm awaiting your answer, fatass."

This drove America to snap. He slammed his fist into Russia's face, hitting his cheek and knocking him to the ground. America jumped on top of Russia and pointed his shotgun at the bigger Nation's temple.

Estonia and Latvia clutched each other, now terrified of both Russia AND America. Latvia began sobbing again, and this time Estonia never held back. The tears were falling from both of them as America physically threatened to kill Russia.

"I WILL pull the trigger," America growled, clicking the gun. His eyes were taken over by an unnatural stone-hard, ice-cold blue frost.

Estonia and Latvia were shaking. America was getting WAY too defensive of Lithuania. Even if the brunette had been seriously injured, America had no right to hurt Russia like this.

"Say something bad about Lithuania to my face," America's voice rumbled to an all-time low, "I dare you."

Russia couldn't find the will to say anything. America was being strangely violent and protective of Lithuania. The bigger Nation was actually terrified now. Not of America himself, but the behaviour he had so suddenly taken on.

"Would a hero seriously do this?" Russia grunted quietly, "would he really threaten to kill somebody?"

America blinked and his eyes melted into a pure bright blue once more. But the brightness in those irises was tainted with remorse and fear of himself.

"W-what did I just…" America felt tears invading his eyes, "I'm sorry… I just–"

"Will you just get the hell off of me!?" Russia snapped suddenly, "I'm not a chair, you know!"

America flinched and quickly jumped off of Russia. The latter got to his feet just as a doctor entered the room. Estonia looked up when he noticed him there.

"I-is Lithuania okay?" Estonia asked as he continued to hold young Latvia, "did he make it out alright?"

America and Russia immediately whipped their heads to face the doctor.

The doctor looked down at the clipboard in his hands as if he had very bad news. But then he looked up with a bright smile. "Lithuania survived."


	5. Chapter 5: Brotherly Visits

Author's Note  
I would like to start off by saying thank you for the reviews. .Twins12, the four of us are all girls. Only one of us is writing this fanfic. That's the way we work sometimes. We put who's working on what fanfiction in the very first author's note of the fanfic. I also want to thank you, .Twins12, for supporting me and telling me that I should ignore the RP'ers. But sadly, I'm terrible at doing that. I'll try, though. Thanks, and enjoy!  
_

"Lithuania survived and is holding strong," the doctor explained, "the obsidian is out and his lung is repaired. He just has to take it easy for about a month or so. Maybe two if his lung doesn't heal properly."  
"Are you fucking serious!?" Russia demanded, "I need him home NOW!"  
"He can go home in two weeks," the doctor replied, "unless you want the boy to get hurt or die."  
"…" Russia was completely and utterly silent.  
"Yeah, I thought that would happen," America chuckled, "anything else?"  
"He's unfortunately, however, still unconscious," the doctor replied, "he's currently in a lot of pain, and his breathing patterns haven't quite returned to normal yet."  
Estonia gripped Latvia a little tighter, and Latvia returned the action.  
"But be happy, because he's going to survive," the doctor smiled, "and Estonia, Latvia, I'm willing to allow you two to go in and see your brother."  
"Why not us!?" America demanded.  
"Because I overheard everything that went on out here," the doctor replied, "and we can't have any violence in the room. Come along, Estonia, Latvia."  
The boys stood up and followed the doctor into Lithuania's room.

Lithuania wore an oxygen mask, though he still struggled with each breath. His chest was bare, enabling Estonia and Latvia to see a huge scar going across his body. His chest shook with every rise and fall.  
"Breathing will be a difficulty for a while yet," the doctor explained as Latvia and Estonia entered the room, "he is still in a lot of pain, but he's pulling through."  
Latvia walked over to the left side of his brother's bed and took the limp hand that rested at his side.  
"His skin is so cold…" the 15 year-old murmured, "it's freezing… and so pale…" Latvia felt more tears falling from his eyes.  
"At least we can be happy that he's going to make it," Estonia said.  
Latvia threw himself into Estonia and began sobbing all over again. Estonia hugged the younger Nation, whispering words of comfort. Estonia bit his lip, holding his own tears back. The two Nations stayed like that for about a minute before hearing a small, weak moan.  
"Wh… wh-where am I…?"  
Estonia and Latvia looked at the bed to see a slight open crack in Lithuania's left eye. A small little slice of green peeked out at the brothers.  
"Liet?" Estonia asked quietly.  
Lithuania tried to move, but gasped lightly in pain and he squinted his eyes shut.  
"You shouldn't be moving," Estonia said as he and Latvia went to their brother's bedside.  
Lithuania sighed. His chest shook slightly each time it moved. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and he tried to blink them away.  
"Hey, Lithuania?" Latvia asked, taking the pale, frozen hand once more, "are you okay?"  
Lithuania nodded slowly. He wanted them to believe he was okay. But he wasn't okay. There was a sick feeling in his stomach; the guilty kind that made you want to throw up. But he wasn't even guilty of anything. What was this feeling…?  
Estonia ran a hand through Lithuania's long brown hair several times before bending over to hug him. Latvia went over to the other side and joined the hug.  
"You have no idea how worried we were…" Estonia whispered, voice cracking with emotion and tearing up.  
Latvia only cried into Lithuania. His little blue-violet eyes were blinded by the salty liquid. He cried and cried, overjoyed that he did not lose one of the most important people in his life. Lithuania managed to barely crack a painful half-smile and he rubbed Latvia's back.  
"Don't… don't cry, Raivis…" the brunette murmured, tears forming once again in his own eyes, "it's okay…"  
The doctor stepped up behind Estonia. "Mr. Estonia," he said, "could I talk to you for a minute?"  
Estonia stood up. "Um… sure, okay," he replied. The doctor took him out of the room and into a nearby office.  
"When we took off his shirt to perform the surgery…" the doctor started, "… we noticed that there we an incredible amount of scars all over his back… is someone abusing him?"  
Estonia froze suddenly. The scars… something that all three Baltic States absolutely hated to talk about. Bringing back terrible memories of wars between the States and Russia. Lithuania wasn't the only one with scars. Both Estonia an Latvia had their shares of marks. Hell, even Russia had scars.  
"It…" Estonia muttered, "i-it's just something that happened when our people went to war…"  
The doctor looked at him with a bit of doubt in his eyes. "I see… are you absolutely sure he isn't being abused or self-destructive?"  
Estonia froze again. Should he lie for Liet or tell the truth? Lithuania didn't like telling people about his problems; he's rather drown in his own suffering than tell somebody. But what he told the doctor already was true… wasn't that enough for the man?  
"That's the truth," Estonia replied, "it's just a war problem between Nations. Nothing too too serious."  
The doctor nodded and wrote something down in his clipboard. "Alright. I'm just looking out for his safety. Let's go back in. I do have some questions that I'd like to ask you and Mr. Latvia soon, though."  
Estonia nodded quickly. "Okay."

"So, Liet, how do you feel?" Estonia asked as he and the doctor reentered the room.  
"Like… I was run over… by five hundred garbage trucks…" Lithuania strained, but lied. He felt worse than that. He felt like he had been run over by an infinite amount of heavy-weight trucks and tackled by a million sumo wrestlers.  
"That sounds terrible…" Estonia muttered, "do you even know who did this…?"  
Lithuania shook his head a little. "N-no…"  
Estonia sighed lightly as he placed a hand on his older "brother's" cheek. But then he smiled a little.  
"We'll find out soon," Estonia said, just barely pecking Lithuania's cheek, "for now, rest and recover. Latvia and I can deal with the chores at home. Russia won't be pleased, but it's how it has to be whether he likes it or not. So you rest up."  
Lithuania nodded and he immediately felt a strange drowsiness overcome him within seconds. His eyelids were slowly drooping as Latvia and Estonia gave him one final hug before the brunette completely blacked out.

Author's Note

I know this chapter sucked… BUT I HAD TO GET THAT OUT OF THE WAY. Thanks and please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

Author's Note:  
Wow, I can't believe this… I never thought people would actually like this… thank you guys so much! This means a lot to me. UNFORTUNATELY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY BORING SO EMBRACE THE BOREDOM BECAUSE I DID. Enjoy my boredom.  
_

Latvia sat down in the doctor's office, shaking and waiting. The doctor had pulled him out to ask him some questions.  
"So…" the doctor started, "Latvia, is it?"  
"Y-y-yes…" Latvia looked at his feet, too afraid he'd mess up and say or do something he wasn't supposed to.  
"I have some questions to ask you about life at home, for you, Estonia and Lithuania," the doctor explained, "and don't lie to me like Estonia did. I want the honest-to-God truth. Okay?"  
Latvia started shaking even more. "O-o-o-o-o-okay…"  
The doctor nodded and pulled out a clipboard and pen. "The first thing I want to know is if your living conditions are good or bad."  
"Th-th-they're g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go-g-g-good… w-we h-have our o-own bedrooms… w-we-we're w-well fed… a-and we d-do chores a-ar-around the h-house w-while Mr. R-Ru-Russia g-goes to w-w-work…"  
"I see… why are you always shaking and stuttering?"  
"B-be-bec-because I-I-I-I d-do… th-this i-is m-making m-me re-real-really n-nervous…"  
"Okay… how well are you three treated at home? I'm talking about whether you guys are domestically abused or something similar…"  
Latvia shook his head. "N-n-no… w-why w-would you th-think that…?"  
"Because Estonia hasn't told me the truth about Lithuania's scars," the doctor replied, "he said it was only because of wars between the Baltic States and the Soviet Union. I don't believe it. Why does he REALLY have all these scars on his back?"  
Latvia froze. He was so scared to say anything he COULDN'T SHAKE LIKE HE ALWAYS DID. What if he accidentally said something wrong? Lithuania would be so upset! And Russia would be PISSED beyond compare!  
"W-w-what E-Estonia s-said i-is true…" Latvia gulped, "i-i-it's o-only because o-o-of the w-wars…"  
The doctor sighed. "Okay…" he said, "thank you for your time. You can go back to Lithuania's room now."  
Latvia nodded and BOLTED to the room, terrified he would end up with more questioning if he went too slow.  
The doctor looked at his clipboard and let out a small "ugh."  
"She's not going to be please with this…" he muttered, "I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to Ms. Arlovskaya…"  
_

Author's Note:  
Wow. Boring AND short. Damn I'm already losing my skill… please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Home

Author's Note:  
Sorry for not updating in so long… I had a hard time getting ideas for this chapter, and my mom kept taking away my goddamn iPod D:  
She was also pissed off because she found out I was cutting…  
Anyway, Poland's finally here! Enjoy!  
_

Estonia and Latvia carefully helped Lithuania onto his bed in his room. After two weeks of being stuck in the E.R., he was finally able to go home but he couldn't do anything for another three weeks. Damn, this was going to be slow, boring and a big fat pain in the ass. What nobody REALLY expected was to hear a Polish valley girl accent come flying through the halls.  
"LIKELIETIHEARDYOUWEREHURTSOILIKETOTALLYGOTREALLYWORRIEDSOICAMEOVERTOSEEIFYOUWERELIKEALRIGHT!"  
"Poland's here…" Lithuania smiled a little.  
"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, it's perfectly fine," Estonia said as Poland flung himself into the room, "and besides, he seems to be the only thing that makes you actually smile at least a little…"  
"LIETLIETLIETLIETLIETLIETLI–"  
"It'd be nice if you quiet down, Poland…" Lithuania sighed.  
"In other words," Estonia added, "shut up."  
"That was kind of mean…" Latvia muttered, "especially for you, Estonia…"  
"I don't care," Estonia replied, "Latvia, you know I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Lithuania gets better. You probably would, too."  
"So, like, where's…" Poland began, "… HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED."  
"Feliks, that is a British name for some wizard…" Lithuania rolled his eyes as Estonia helped him to lie down, "if you're talking about Mr. Russia, then I don't know."  
"He's at a meeting with General Winter," Estonia replied, "the General wanted to see Mr. Russia and Canada about something…"  
"Well, I'm going to, like, stay with Liet until he gets all better,"Poland smiled as he sat down next to Lithuania, "and don't think I'm gonna do something totally stupid cuz I'm, like, totally not going to. Trust me!"  
Estonia rolled his eyes. "THAT'S reassuring…" he muttered under his breath.  
"I totally heard that!" Poland whined, "I'm, like, serious!"  
Estonia sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever…" he replied, "Lithuania, are you hungry or thirsty or something?"  
Lithuania nodded. "I-I'm thirsty… perhaps just some tea, thanks…"  
Estonia smiled. "Alright…" he placed a hand on Latvia's shoulder, "come on, Latvia. You and I will go get the tea ready. Poland, please, be gentle and calm for once…"  
"Like, don't worry, Estonia!" Poland smiled, "I'd never want to do anything that would hurt Liet!"  
Estonia sighed and walked out if the room, gently pulling Latvia behind him.  
"So, Liet, like, what happened to you?" Poland asked, suddenly taking Lithuania's hand into his own.  
Lithuania blushed a little at said action, but then tears started to well up a little in his eyes. "I… um… d-don't really know…"  
"Well, when you're better, we should, like, TOTALLY go figure all this out!" Poland seemed to be a little upset, "cuz there's no way I'm letting this go totally unsolved!"  
Lithuania stared into the bright green eyes that lit up with determination. Poland interlocked his and the brunette's fingers.  
"I'm totally serious, Liet…" he said, "I won't stop until I find out who did this to you… mark. My. Words."  
"O-okay…"  
They stayed silent, staring at each other for about a minute before Lithuania broke the silence.  
"Poland?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm tired… lie down with me…"  
Poland smiled and laid down next to Lithuania. The blond played with the brunette's hair, a smile on his effeminate face. Lithuania giggled a little and smiled. He yawned and closed his eyes. Even with Poland around, however, he felt a need for something to attack him and kill him there and then.  
"Oh…" Estonia and Latvia had walked in to see that both Lithuania and Poland were asleep, with the latter holding onto the brunette as if he'd lose him.  
"Let's just leave them to sleep…" Latvia lightly tugged on Estonia's sleeve, "Toris HAS to be exhausted…"  
"Alright…" Estonia led Latvia out of the room and into the living room, where America was sipping at a mug of coffee and staring at the television. A Wildcats game was on.  
"Mr. America?" Estonia set the tea down on the coffee table.  
"Hm?" America looked up, "how's Lithuania doing?"  
"Fine, actually," Estonia replied, "surprisingly, Poland hasn't managed to screw up and end up hurting him… YET."  
"Esti, you need to have more faith in Poland," America sighed, "he wouldn't hurt Toris if his life depended on it. You know that."  
"Yeah… I do…" Estonia flopped into the couch next to America, followed by Latvia sitting next to him.  
America hugged Estonia, who deep down was on the verge of tears. The European Nation was not one to really show SO MUCH emotion, unlike someone like Lithuania, Latvia or Canada (A/N: who? XD). He tried to hold back the tears, but soon found himself sobbing into America.  
"Esti… it's okay…" America held Estonia close, "you know Lithuania's gonna be okay…"  
"That's not what I'm worried about, I know he's going to be okay…" Estonia sobbed, "it's Mr. Russia I'm worried about… what if Latvia or I mess up again? Last time Latvia messed up Lithuania had to take the punishment!"  
"Russia can kiss my sweet American ass and suck my jingle bells!" America huffed, "Lithuania did nothing wrong, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this!"  
Latvia leaned onto Estonia's back and tried not to cry as well. Surprisingly, he had success and no tears fell. They stayed this way for a few minutes, then America said something.  
"Estonia, you should get some rest," he suggested, "this really has you all torn up inside… go to sleep, and if need be, Latvi and I'll take care of Liet. 'Kay?"  
Estonia nodded and got up, headed for his bedroom. Without even changing into his pyjamas, he completely collapsed onto the bed, exhausted like crazy, and just plain passed out.


End file.
